Gilgamesh II Vol 1 1
* The Other/Otto Supporting Characters: * Captain Belgettas * Osmac * Steppenwolf Bonner * Sunflower Bonner * Agent Bambi Adversaries: * Director Nu * Frank (unnamed) Other Characters: * Ronald Reagan * Raul * George * Rosey * Corporate Board of Directors ** General Dynamic ** Fred Stop (Commissioner of Propaganda ) ** Mark Downs (Operations Commissioner) ** Mr. Azula Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * August 17, 1987 is the Day Captain Belgettas arrived; since his Ship can't defend itself anymore he can't land on Earth without risking to be shot, he decides to drop two Infants on Earth, hoping that they will survive - Gilgamesh and Otto * President Reagen orders the Ship to be shot down after a General in NORAD thinks, that it can only be a Soviet Missile * Belgettas command that the Escape Pods should be launched and his Robot Servant Omsac informs him, that Alekzi 328 and Talentor 276 are safely off, before the US-Missiles hit Belgettas realizes, that Omsac sent off two Males * Gilgamesh's Escape Pod goes down in Mexico and is found by Steppenwolf and Sunflower Bonner, two Stoners who were trying to get rich by selling Pot in Mexico; the burning Pod destroyed their Crop, however; Sunflower named him Gilgamesh because of a Story she had in Literature Class about a Hero who fought Grendel and calls im Gilgamesh; Grendel of course was fought by Beowulf * the other Pod came down in South America in the Jungle and wasn't found by anyone and Otto grew up alone and becomes a Protector of the Jungle; 25 Years later he attacks Military and Corporate People to clear the Forest * Gilgamesh was attending the University of Dallas; the Teacher is a Robot and the Reagan Administration is "now better known as the who me-? or Bonzo-Administration"; the Bonzo-Administration is reference toward the Ramones' Song "Bonzo goes to Bitburg" which is supposed to be a reference to Reagan * in 1992 Russia and most of Eastern Europe disappeared; since that Day Experimentation with Teleportation is outlawed, Scientist are still trying to figure out, where the USSR is... * with Russia gone the new Superpowers were the USA and Red China; after somebody unknown (probably Otto?) released a chemical Agent in South America that killed all Primates including Humans, the USA annexed all Territory South of their Borders; including Nicaragua that was affiliated with China; this led to a 4 Day War in which Australia (USA-Ally) and New Zealand (China-Ally) were bombed back into the Stone Age; the United Cartel of International Corporations lost two big Markets and the Corporate Wars, lasting almost 5 Years, started, in the End the World was run by "the clear Vision of Corporate Leadership" * corrupt Leaders, in Church or Corporate Form, are a recurring Motive in Starlin's Work * Gilgamesh fought for the Cartel * Gilgamesh became Supreme Leader of the Corporate Militia and was elected unanimously Chairman for Life after the Conflict * Agent Bambi is sent to seduct the Wildman in the South American Jungles, she gives him the Name Otto * when Gilgamesh sees Otto he attacks him, thinking that someone knows, that he is an Alien and Otto is a Robot; his adoptive Mother ends the Fight and tells Gilly, that he has to accept the Truth; Gilgamesh shows his real Face - the Pip-Face was just a Mask - and he looks exactly like Otto | Trivia = * Prestige Format, suggested for Mature Readers * The Title for the Story "A Mad New World" is based on Aldous Huxley's Book "A Brave New World" * this Series is not part of DC-Continuity; wether it is one of the 52 Earths established after Infinite Crisis is uncertain as of now * Gilgamesh looks like Pip the Troll whom Starlin created for Marvel Comics, he is bigger however * it is unclear which one is Alekzi and which is Talentor | Recommended = | Links = }}